Concerts, Bonfires and Man-Eating Octupi
by iLoveTidus1
Summary: Rinoa, Squall, Selphie and Zell go on a vacation
1. Attacked

"This is where he said to meet him right?" I said to myself as I walked through the dark woods. Suddenly a hooded man in black jumped from the bushes and put me in a headlock. I screamed for help but I knew it was no good considering these woods go on for miles and it was about 5 o'clock in the morning. He pulled out a gun and held it to my head. I screamed again and the echo of my voice trailed on and on. Two more hooded figures appeared and pulled their guns out and aimed at me and before pullling the trigger they both said to me, "Bye-bye Rinoa..."   
I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes and waited for the rushing pain to take me away, but instead I was shot with a stream of water that hit me from all three figures. The first person took off his hood---it was Squall. I fell back into his arms laughing. My heartbeat slowed down again. The other two were really Zell and Selphie.  
We ran out of the woods to a pond and hopped in a rowboat with fishing gear and poles. Squall rowed us out as Zell sat talking to Selphie about how he used to go fishing when he was little. I lifted a finger to my lips as if to say "Shh" to Selphie, but i kept silent. Selphie nodded and giggled.   
I tried to push Zell into the water, but he stayed in the boat and the boat just rocked and we all toppled into the water.  
I came up first, soaked, then Squall did. Selphie was wearing a dress so had some difficulty and Zell had to help her out. Poor Selphie, her dress ripped up the back, but you really shouldnt wear dresses to go fishing.  
We were swimming back and Squall said to me, "Hey! Look, I got one!" and pulled a fish out of the water. I laughed and managed a, "Me too." and threw a small fish at him.   
We swam out, soaked from the dirty pond water. All our fishing supplies had been lost. We sat on a bench in the sun and squeezed out all the moisture from our clothes we could manage.  
I was in my blue cardigan and a red tank top with black stitching and lacing in the front. My drenched shorts were khaki along with my little fishermans hat.   
Selphie had on a black dress that unfortunately happened to rip during the struggle in the water, so I leant her my cardigan to cover her...ahem...ripped area on her dress. Silly girl. Shouldn't wear dresses into forests and who in their right mind would go fishing in a dress?  
Zells had a red pair of shorts on cut just below his knees and a white shirt with a little odd symbol like a star and a snake coiled around the legs of the star.  
Squall was also in a pair of shorts, only his were dark blue. He was wearing a white muscle shirt under an open blue plaid button-up shirt.  
We sat on the bank of the pond, Selphie was whining and shivering. Zell shot me a look as if he was saying 'You're such a dumbass Rinoa!'. I looked at him with an expresssion on my face that said 'Look who's talking'.   
Zells attention was soon turned over to something in the water...  
"Did you see that?" Asked Zell excitedly.  
"See what?" I asked.  
"There! Look in the lake!" Squall said with caution ringing in his voice.   
Selphie and I looked up only to see the splash of whatever went under the water. Zell picked up some rocks and hurled them into the lakes center. He walked to the beggining of the water and was suddenly towed into the water by a giant purple tentacle. 


	2. Octupus From Hell

We watched in horror as Zell was pulled underwater and were so dumbstruck that we didn't get up to fight until about 10 seconds after Zell was taken captive.   
Apparently Squall was the only one with a weapon so we just helped out a little while Squall did all the work.  
The monster came up on the bank so we could fight him. He was a disgusting thing, about 15 feet tall with long whip-like tentacles that had enourmous suckers on them. Zell was being squeezed to death by the octupus so we had no time to waste.   
Squall attack was very effective. He ran up to the things body and chopped off a tentacle. The monster let out a foul shriek and slapped Squall with one of his remaining tentacles. That was gonna leave a mark.  
"Okay, 7 more to go..."  
I picked up an old rusty piece of metal i saw on the ground to use as my weapon. I copied what Squall had done and ran up to the base where his tentacles came out of its gross purple body. I slammed the metal on its tentacle trying to slash through, but it was too dull, so I held down the tentacle by stepping on it and stabbing the metal into its tentacle. That should work just as well as cutting it off.   
Squall had found some rope on the ground and gave it to Selphie. Selphie thought and saw Zell was attempting to escape but the monster held him tight. She wrapped the rope around the tentacle and pulled on both ends and the tentacle popped off of the octopus. A jelly like goo oozed from where she had removed its boneless arm. As Selphie was running back, the monster hit her over the back of the head, knocking her on the ground and making her unconcious.   
"Bastard!" Squall yelled at the hideous thing and went psychotic. He stabbed it in the side and more of the goo leaked from its violet body. He chopped off a few more tentacles and the octopus released Zell as he retreated to the water. The thing was dying but wouln't let us kill him then and there.  
Zell caught his breath and saw Selphie on the ground. He picked her up and asked what had happened to her.  
"That thing hit her in the head and knocked her out." Squall answered.   
"Some vacation were having eh?" Zell laughed.   
We set out to the hotel, dripping in octopus goo.  
Zell drove while Squall and I sat in the backseat, Selphie was lying down with her head in my lap. "So you hurt at all?" Squall asked me.  
"Nah, I'm alright, remember? The octopus didn't hit me."  
"Yeah, well he sure got me.."Squall responded, rubbing his head. 


	3. The Rock Show

We got back to the hotel at near 3 o'clock and checked into our rooms: one for me and Selphie and one for the guys. Selphie woke up and was wondering where she was, why she had purple goo on her and why did her dress have a tear up the back. We told her what happened and asked for an icepack. She took a shower and we all changed into some cleaner clothes.   
I went over to Zell and Squalls room and we watched some TV. We were waiting for Selphie until about 4:30 and I went to check up on her and she had fallen asleep, so we let her nap.  
I left her a note and Squall Zell and I all ran downstairs to the pool. Nobody was there so Zell cannonballed in. Squall dove in off the diving board and I sat on the edge of the pool in my red bikini. I was watching the guys splash around in the pool when I was suddenly pushed into the pool. I swam up to the surface to see Selphie standing laughing where I had been sitting.   
"Thats what you get for knocking us all out of the boat!" She teased. She was wearing a yellow bikini.  
We swam around a little while and then decided that we should go to the concert that night. It was a new band, punk of course. We got some good seats, considering it was the last minute. When we got there we got some food and went around to the little booths that were giving away free things. The guys got posters and me and Selphie got little fake tattoos.   
We returned to our seats and we heard the music start on. It started out low and got hella loud. We went over to the closest mosh pit and Zell was the first to jump in. Selphie and I looked around and saw a few girls taking off their tops and all the girls in the mosh pits were topless, so I took off my shirt and started moshing. Selphie looked at me with embarassment and soon she did the same, she didn't want to be left out. After a little while we returned to our seats and the guys were staring at us.  
"What?" asked Selphie."Ya never seen a girl without a shirt on before?"  
Zell grinned and let out a laugh. Squall left and said he needed a drink. I found my shirt and put it on. I followed Squall and yelled above the music, "Squall! Wait for me!"  
He turned around and stopped and grinned at me, my shirt was on inside out. "So I see you're fully dressed now, Rinoa."  
"Oh shut up!" I hit him in the stomach, he laughed.   
"Rinoa, you're shirts on inside out..."Squall chuckled.   
"It is? Oh God..." I took of my shirt and turned it rightside in and put it on again. Squall seemed to be getting a kick out of me topless...its not like he's never seen it before....  
We got two bottles of beer and walked back to our seats. We found Zell and Selphie moshing again. We came over and saw that some guy in the pit was buggin Selphie and Zell beat him up. It was pretty funny. After that we just went to our seats and stayed there. All of our shirts were kept on. 


	4. Nighty Night

We got home around 1 in the morning and very drunk. Selphie was all moshed out and all drunk, Zell was pretty much the same. Squall and Selphie decided to switch rooms.   
Selphie went over to Zells room and who know what they did in there...but Squall came in and went into Selphies unoccupied bed in his boxers and I went to mine in a long T-Shirt.   
(Warning! Warning! About to get X-Rated! Sarah Caffey asked me to do this scene! Cover your eyes! You dont need to read this chapter!)  
I woke up in the middle of the night and moved over to Squalls bed. He wasn't asleep either. I got in the bed and he had his back facing me. I hugged his back and he rolled over and looked at me.   
"Whats up?" He asked me in a soft sleepy voice.  
"Nothin, I was just pretty cold over there, mind if I sleep in this bed with ya?"  
"No problem, so..."  
He looked so cute. His eyes were so deep and loving. The scar across his face gave him a look, not really innocent, more a look of confusion. A very cute confusion, but confusion none the less.  
He took a strand of my hair that had fallen over my face and put it bend my ear. He ran his fingers through my hair. I scooted closer to him and put mmy arms around him and looked deep into his warm eyes.   
I closed my eyes and he kissed me. More of a goodnight kiss than a boyfriendy kiss. But I returned that kiss with one of length and passion. He stroked my arm and held my chin and kissed my forehead. I giggled.   
"Do you wanna..um erhm...?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. My arms were still wrapped around him so I let go and took off my shirt. He looked into my eyes and I gazed at him back, I could've looked into his eyes forever, but he started kissing me again. He worked his tongue around in my mouth and licked under my tongue.   
He got on top of me and played with my hair while he kissed me and tasted every spot in my mouth. "I love you Squall." I said and he said back, "I love you too, Rinoa."  
He kept kissing me and i felt his left hand rest on my face and his right fell upon my shoulder and drifted down and held one of my breasts. My head was spinning, I didn't know what I should've done, so I put my hands down and pulled down his boxers revealing his rather..uh...eherm, i think you get it.  
He saw what I was getting to and pulled down my boxers that I usually wear to bed and our bodies came together and we were one (ooh, that reminds me of that song 2 become 1..sorry, i had to break the moment, I was afraid you were gonna start like masturbating to the story or something!).  
We rolled over and I was on top of him, making me feel in charge. He was breathing heavy for I could feel his stomach go up and down. I held him close to me and he was playing with my breasts as I kissed he again. My heart beat faster and faster and he kissed me longer and more loving than before. 


	5. Busted

The door opened and in walked Zell and Selphie, right as Squall was uhm...having a "moment ill say" and I felt so embarassed.   
"Get a room!" laughed Selphie.   
"They have a room dumbass!" Zell said as they left the room.   
"What time is it?"I asked Squall after I rolled off of him.   
He looked up at the clock, "8:30." He sighed, "What are they doin up now?"  
"I dunno," I answered as I put on some clothes."Lets go get some breakfast."I said as I threw Squall some clothes.   
We went over to where Zell and Selphie slept and found a note on their door that read: 'Hey you guys, we went down to the forest again, meet us there whenever, See ya!'  
"So whatcha wanna do until then?" Squall asked with a wide grin on his face.  
"Lets go to the beach." I replied, Squall ran into the room that Selphie and Zell slept in.   
"Rinoa! Come in here!" Squall was on the ground next to un unmade bed laughing hysterically. He pointed to the bed and I saw an...erhm, used condom...  
"I guess were weren't the only ones having some fun last night!" Squall laughed. I sat on the 'cleaner' bed and Squall got out a pair of swimming tunks and sat next to me and started putting them on. I blushed and looked the other way.   
"Okay! They're on! Dont worry, I'm dressed now!" Squall embarassed me even more and my face turned redder. We went down the hall to my room and he asked if I wanted him to wait outside. My face turned pink again.  
"I dont care." I said with a taunt in my voice, and he followed me in. He sat on the bed we'd slept on and bounced on it while I found a good bikini.   
I sat on the other bed and took off my shirt, my back to Squall. I peeked over my shoulder to see what he was doing and he was watching me with a rather embarassed grin on his face. His face was starting to turn red too.  
I walked over to him very slowly and I could tell he was trying to keep my eyes off of my chest. I sat down next to him and gave him a hug. His face turned bright red and I laughed. This was fun, torturing him like this. I gave him a wet willy, put my tongue in his ear and all. He giggled, which is hard to get him to do, giggle, hahahehe. I put on my bikini top and started to unbutton my pants. He turned his head away and I replaced my pants with the skimpy bikini bottom.  
"Whats wrong?"I teased.  
"Lets go to the beach now." Squall stood up.   
"Wait, lemme clean up a little." I picked up a shirt off the floor and jumped up startled when he pinched my butt. I laughed and mumbled "Okay, if thats what you want to do."  
I put my arms around him and squeezed and then I kissed him, the goodnighty kiss, not the girlfriendy kiss. I turned back around and picked up some towels and slipped on some shorts and some slippers.   
We raced down the hall into the elevator and there was already a man in the elevator, also going to the ground floor. Squall stood behind him on the left and i stood behind him on the right. I reached over to the mans left shoulder and tapped it. I tried to silence a laugh as the man turned around and looked at Squall and said in a very plain voice, "Yes?"  
The elevator dinged and stopped and Squall and I burst out laughing and ran to the garage. We hopped in his car and headed out to the beach.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
